


Something Sweet

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Shippy Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Donna loves her job.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018
> 
> Original notes:  
> written for a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=97110#t97110) at [](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme** : Harvey/Donna something sweet.Because he actually does care about her.

Donna’s work is her life, in every sense of the term. She loves working at Pearson Hardman, and she loves working with Harvey. He may come off as a real hard-ass, but she knows that he’s a sweet guy underneath all that. It’s just kind of hard to see past his prickly exterior; well, it’s really hard, but only because he works so hard to hide it. Donna’s one of the few who can see past that, and one of the few who can handle his snark without being intimidated. And Harvey’s the only person she’s every worked for who can handle her snark. Most people expect their secretaries to be beautiful but brainless, and that’s just not Donna. Harvey can appreciate that.

As much as Donna loves her job, she also has to admit that it tends to take up all of her time, especially since Harvey started picking up strays (yet another example of his sweet side). Mike’s puppy dog eyes work amazingly well on Donna too, and more than once she’s found herself calmly explaining something to him when he calls in the middle of the night freaking out. Between that and the long hours, she has hardly any social life to speak of. That’s the price you pay for a lucrative job that you enjoy, she supposes.

So when Donna arrives at work on Valentine’s Day, after missing the subway and taking a cab right through the middle of a huge traffic jam, knowing that she’ll have to listen to people talk about their romantic plans while she has nothing but a lonely apartment and a microwave dinner to look forward to, only to find a huge pile of papers already on her desk, she’s in a pretty bad mood. It’s a good thing that Harvey’s not in his office right now, or she might start yelling the moment he paged her.

Donna sits down at her desk with a heavy sigh and starts to look through the papers, trying to estimate how much she might get done before Harvey comes in to work. Suddenly the pile falls to the side, and Donna’s just about to start cursing at it in her frustration when she notices something under the papers. It’s a heart-shaped box of chocolate, which accounts for at least one inch of the paper stack’s height.

Donna smiles as she pulls the box from under the pile. There’s only one person who would dare to come behind her desk and put this here. She sets it aside and goes back to the papers in infinitely better spirits.

An hour later, she’s finished almost all of the work when Harvey strolls in. He stops to pick up the finished work and she teases him about his own Valentine’s plans, which include spending the night at the office in preparation for an upcoming trial. She doesn’t mention the chocolates, but they’re sitting in plain view, and Donna knows that Harvey will understand that she knows who put them there.


End file.
